


Polaris in Orsa Minore

by harscrow



Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate POV, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cockblocking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Edo bottoms in this, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: È Edoardo il lusso che sfoggia con maggiore orgoglio, forse il suo unico vero peccato e anche l’unico che non si può comprare, quello a cui non saprebbe rinunciare. E adesso ha davvero, davvero bisogno di dirlo, di farglielo sapere. Subito. Il rischio lo saluta come un nemico immortale, di lunga data, uno di quelli al cui tavolo Lauro si è seduto almeno una o magari trecento volte di troppo alzandosi comunque da vincitore. A poker però, chissà perché, ha sempre fatto schifo. 'Sfortunato al gioco, fortunato in amore.' Ah sì, dev’essere per quello. Due parole fuori posto si prendono il loro spazio fra quelle iniziali di Rolls Royce, scivolando via dalle sue labbra beffarde e dritto nel microfono. “Ti amo.” Il salto nel vuoto più antico del mondo, et voilà.[Radio Italia Live @Verti Music Place, 18/11/'19]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787170
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Polaris in Orsa Minore

**Author's Note:**

> Bentornati, ladies, gents & nb folks!  
>   
>   
> Avete presente quando avevo paura che la mia seconda fic su questi due non avesse molto senso? Beh, rinse and repeat perché il mio mood è sempre lo stesso. Non sarò mai contenta di quello che scrivo, pazienza. In ogni caso, prima di cominciare devo dire DUE cose:
> 
> 1) So che avrete già ben presente il live di cui parlo in questa fic, però [ve lo linko](https://www.radioitalia.it/multimedia/video/radio_italia/1/radio_italia_trend/index.php) lo stesso. E vi invito a correre al minuto 50:20 circa. Per me, Lauro ha detto "ti amo" e l'ha detto proprio a Edo. Sì, sono un clown e ne sono pure orgogliosa :D
> 
> 2) Scrivere questa storia è stato un esperimento abbastanza inutile ma che vorrei spiegarvi vista la fatica che ho fatto per portarlo a termine. Praticamente ho scelto di alternare fatti attuali di questa linea narrativa (A) a flashback (B) in una struttura narrativa perfettamente simmetrica di tipo AB A BA. Dove AB iniziali si appoggiano al pov di Lauro, A centrale al pov di entrambi e BA finali al pov di Edo. Spero di essere stata chiara, ma suppongo che leggendo si capirà meglio cosa intendessi fare. Ripeto, è una roba talmente inutile che ancora mi domando perché mi ci sia impegnata, ma tant'è.  
>   
>   
> Prima di lasciarvi alla lettura, vorrei solo aggiungere che dedico questa fic al circoletto di intellettuali su twitter o, come la chiamo io, la mia gang. Grazie di esistere, stelline ;) Fate di questo fandom un posto migliore!

Là dentro devono esserci un centinaio di persone, su per giù. Soltanto sulle prime file cade qualche sfumatura ipnotica di luce violacea, mentre il resto della sala digrada nel buio. Nonostante i faretti e l’energia della musica, l’atmosfera fra quelle pareti scure è così raccolta che è semplice per Lauro dimenticare di avere le telecamere di una diretta puntate addosso. Telecamere che registrano ogni loro movimento, microfoni che catturano ogni suono amplificato dagli strumenti e lo rendono allo stesso tempo pubblico ed eterno. I suoi ragazzi non perdono un colpo, la loro è una sinergia collaudata. Vestito di glitter e sensualità, Lauro si diverte, si pavoneggia e si fa umile al tempo stesso, arrivando fino all’encore senza che il mondo di fuori lo tocchi. Da nessun’altra parte potrebbe mostrarsi in tutte le sue contraddizioni e per questo venire ammirato; la via dell’artista che si fa arte è la sola che avrebbe potuto percorrere un’anima rutilante come la sua. La chimica della serata perfetta è un sentimento sincero, non mente mai: questo è un live da ricordare. E Lauro vuole che una persona in particolare lo custodisca con sé per sempre. A questa persona vuole regalare un motivo in più per non lasciare che la polvere mangi la nitidezza di quello che stanno vivendo. Non fra un paio d’anni, né oltre.

Lauro ha il braccio attorno al collo di Edo, mentre sono piegati sulle ginocchia. Una posizione precaria, che funziona meglio se hai qualcuno da stringere a te. Lauro ce l’ha, e gli piace che la gente non sappia ma sospetti, che lo invidi soltanto per la possibilità. È Edoardo il lusso che sfoggia con maggiore orgoglio, forse il suo unico vero peccato e anche l’unico che non si può comprare, quello a cui non saprebbe rinunciare. E adesso ha davvero, davvero bisogno di _dirlo,_ di farglielo sapere. Subito. Il rischio lo saluta come un nemico immortale, di lunga data, uno di quelli al cui tavolo Lauro si è seduto almeno una o magari trecento volte di troppo alzandosi comunque da vincitore. A poker però, chissà perché, ha sempre fatto schifo. _Sfortunato al gioco, fortunato in amore._ Ah sì, dev’essere per quello. Due parole fuori posto si prendono il loro spazio fra quelle iniziali di Rolls Royce, scivolando via dalle sue labbra beffarde e dritto nel microfono. “Ti amo.” Il salto nel vuoto più antico del mondo, et voilà.

L’assoluta onestà con cui lo dice fa comparire un sorriso imbarazzato sulla bocca magenta di rossetto di Edo, che continua a suonare. Lauro si premura di voltarsi a guardarlo, vuole essere chiaro. Col viso così vicino al suo che potrebbe stampargli un bacio sulla guancia, non lo fa solo perché lui stesso ha bisogno di un attimo, di contemplare l’importanza di quello che è appena successo. E poi c’è la canzone da cantare, certo. Ci sarebbe anche un pubblico, certo. C’è stato un tempo in cui Lauro era paralizzato dal terrore di rivelarsi, di far sapere a Edoardo che lo amava e lo voleva, Dio quanto lo voleva. Dio, quanto lo vuole ancora. Il “villaggetto” segreto era il luogo fisico che più di tutti li aveva visti andarci vicino, tenuti in sospeso dal fragile equilibrio del dubbio. A quel proposito c’è una fotografia scattata dalla Polaroid del cuore che ritorna all’improvviso, memorandum di quanto la loro realtà sia cambiata. Lauro si lascia incantare da colori che s’imprimono con la rapidità di un flash, mentre dà un colpetto a Edo e lui, obbediente, si sdraia ai suoi piedi, spinge in alto il bacino. Lauro torreggia sopra di lui, lo sguardo rapace che già pregusta ciò che accadrà nel momento in cui si chiuderanno la porta del camerino alle spalle.

_2017\. La giornata si è rivelata produttiva, carica di idee. Musica, caffè e gelatino, musica e cannetta, la pasta fredda delle tre, un paio di partite a biliardino - urlate - e poi di nuovo cannetta, musica, musica, “che per caso è avanzata un po’ di pasta?”, “magnate n’artra cosa, ce stanno ancora i piatti da lava’ qua”, musica. Una simbiosi casinista, di teste che fanno rumore nel silenzio della costa laziale. Decidono che se domani il sole non picchia troppo scendono tutti in spiaggia, all’ora non ben definita del caffè e gelatino._

_Adesso però sono solo loro due, Edo e Lauro. Il rosso del tramonto, lo sciabordio delicato del mare in lontananza, e la condensa che bagna dita strette attorno a drink troppo carichi, alcol diluito con l’alcol. Parole non dette. Sguardi furtivi. Lauro che vorrebbe più di ogni altra cosa alzarsi da quella maledetta sdraio pieghevole scricchiolante e baciare Edo finché non manca a entrambi il respiro. Perché è così bello? Perché non gli dà tregua, solo per una frazione di secondo? Lauro se lo farebbe anche subito. ‘Anche subito’, tipo da ‘na vita. Si farebbe fare. Un po’ di tutto. Invece l'unico movimento che azzarda è quello del piede, che allunga per rifilare un paio di calcetti a quello sospeso a mezz'aria di Edo, che se ne sta ignaro con le gambe accavallate._

_"Ao', che voi?" ride lui, lanciando un cubetto di ghiaccio che va a colpire la spalla sinistra di Lauro, sprovvista di alcuna protezione se non la spallina della sua canottiera giallo limone. "Guarda che so' armato."_

_'Te. Solo te.' Lauro cerca disperatamente, in ogni angolo di sé, il coraggio di pronunciare queste parole. Non lo trova. Lui, che ha vissuto la strada per scelta, per opposizione. Proprio a lui - martire volontario che ha vinto la roulette russa - tremano le mani come a una ragazzina qualunque in piena crisi ormonale. "Me diverto a darte fastidio." ripiega. Gli fa la linguaccia e risponde all'attacco per non lasciare dubbi. Anche lui è armato. Il suo cubetto di ghiaccio atterra proprio sulla patta dei pantaloncini di Edo. Lauro sorride. Guarda il caso a volte, se non ti fa sognare di essere un cubetto di ghiaccio. Nel suo bicchiere galleggiano almeno altri tre colpi._

La schiena di Edoardo finisce contro la porta frettolosamente chiusa a chiave, e l’impatto gli strappa un gemito che muore nei baci asimmetrici, urgenti di Lauro. “Te sei fori…” la coda di una risata solletica la sua gola mentre lo dice, e le labbra del suo migliore amico si portano via tutta la sua resistenza. Ammesso ci fosse mai stata, tanto per cominciare.

“Mo l’hai capito?” Lauro sorride e inclina appena la testa, lo tira a sé, lo spinge verso il mobile da trucco e non si chiede nemmeno se il piano sia abbastanza robusto da sopportare il peso di un desiderio schiacciante quanto il loro. Flaconcini di struccante e pennelli rotolano lungo la superficie liscia e si schiantano al suolo, fanno un gran casino. Lauro quasi li calpesta quando si insinua fra le cosce aperte di Edoardo, che lo avvinghia con le ginocchia. Difficile decretare chi dei due sia in trappola, se Lauro fra le gambe tornite di Edo, oppure Edo fra le braccia tatuate di Lauro. L’unica cosa che conta, in fondo, è che nessuno dei due ha intenzione di scappare.

“Davanti a tutti… N’ce posso crede.” mormora Edo, con le unghie cortissime che invano tentano d’imprimere un segno del loro passaggio lungo la schiena dell’altro, dove riescono ad arrivare. A volte li detesta, ‘sti toppini strani che Lauro si sceglie, non sono mai facili da togliere.

Lauro ha il respiro già corto per la foga, per i due metri di lingua che gli ha infilato in bocca. Il suo sguardo scende sul petto di Edo, fasciato da spandex fucsia talmente teso e trasparente da lasciare ben poco all’immaginazione. È tutta la sera che ha un chiodo fisso piantato nel cervello. “Me lo so’ negato troppe volte, amore mi’.” ribatte, e varca di nuovo la soglia aperta delle sue labbra. Passa le dita sui suoi capezzoli duri, li pizzica e sente il cazzo tirare da morire quando Edo gli dedica quel suono che è un lamento dolcissimo, basso, suonato dalle sue corde vocali soltanto per lui e che lo indirizza, lo aiuta a incedere attraverso la nebbia fitta dell’eccitazione. Lo porta a destinazione, a succhiare e mordere senza nemmeno levare di mezzo i vestiti. Quel top è un tratto di pennello, così sottile che il calore della lingua di Lauro lo bagna, lo trapassa facilmente, e trova uno dei suoi punti preferiti da torturare. Uno dei tanti disseminati sul corpo statuario di Edo. Lui incrocia le caviglie dietro la sua schiena per sentire Lauro più vicino, le braccia che cercano qualsiasi appiglio gli impedisca di andare a sbattere la testa contro lo specchio, inutilmente. L’aspetto tragicomico della situazione è che se distruggessero il camerino, non sarebbe neppure la prima volta. Per fortuna, lo specchio sembra reggere, ed Edoardo cerca di sfregarsi il cavallo dannatamente costrittivo dei pantaloni alla ricerca di sollievo. Lauro gioca con il fuoco ed è lui a bruciare, alla mercé di denti che non smettono di serrarsi attorno ai suoi capezzoli. Sono così sensibili che appena Lauro li arroventa, li usa, li maltratta, insomma ci fa il cazzo che gli pare, Edoardo realizza che si farebbe scopare anche subito, anche a secco, proprio là su quel ripiano malfermo. Come una groupie qualsiasi.

E Lauro, al solito, sembra capace di leggere i suoi pensieri. Pagine aperte, stropicciate. “Madonna mia quanto cazzo sei bono, te vojo rovina’.” gli fa sapere, la mano che afferra impietosa la sua mascella. Verde menta incontra verde muschio e i loro sguardi si fanno liquidi, incandescenti.

La lingua libertina di Edoardo saetta fuori dalle labbra. Lauro la vede come una provocazione, un ‘prova a prendermi’, l’azzardo di un passo su corda che oscilla nel vuoto a trenta metri d’altezza. “Ah La’, tu m’hai già rovinato.” sibila lui, armeggiando con la zip e tutta la fretta di chi non vede l’ora di subire il contraccolpo della propria incoscienza.

“No, non ancora.” Lauro raccoglie il guanto di sfida, ci annoda una promessa, e la sigilla con un bacio che rimette quella lingua al suo posto. E poi sono le sue dita impazienti a occuparsi di abbassare i pantaloni di Edo. Il suo cazzo svetta nervoso, perfetto, pare disegnato. Lauro ci si avventa prima ancora che Edoardo possa sorridere compiaciuto per la presa decisa alla base, e ingoia la sua intera lunghezza. La punta preme, riempie, lo soffoca. Lauro, in ginocchio, rilassa la gola e gliela lascia usare, con le ciglia che sbattono furiose per scacciare le lacrime, e si concede di ascoltare la reazione di Edoardo. Respiri strozzati, imprecazioni che si moltiplicano nello spazio esiguo di un camerino spoglio, che si scompongono e si frantumano e ritornano e sono decisamente la peggior droga che Lauro abbia mai provato. Perché ne vuole, ne pretende sempre di più, e non c’è limite che non sia disposto a sventrare per averne ancora. Quelli non li percepisce nemmeno. Sa soltanto di essere l’uomo più fortunato al mondo, col palmo di Edoardo ad accompagnare i movimenti rapidi della sua testa, quel suo saliscendi osceno e noncurante di quanto il giorno dopo perfino deglutire lo farà annegare nel dolore. Rivoli di saliva luccicano lungo l’erezione quando Lauro, finalmente, si prende una pausa per recuperare il fiato. Alza lo sguardo verso Edo e gli dice che lo ama senza parlare. Neppure Edoardo parla, ma gli risponde che lo ama anche lui.

Si vedeva già a gambe larghe, Edo. Mani premute contro lo specchio e scopato in fretta, senza tante cerimonie. Non avrebbe avuto nulla da obiettare. Però Lauro l’ha sorpreso, e adesso sta lì fra le sue cosce che lo guarda in un modo capace di fargli venire voglia di piangere. Sì, nel bel mezzo di un pompino. In fondo è questo che intende, quando dice che Lauro l’ha già rovinato. Gli ha regalato la certezza incondizionata, eterna, di essere importante, e da lì non si torna indietro.

Non appena Lauro lo riprende in bocca, Edoardo si morde forte il labbro, gli accarezza i capelli. Li tira, quando lo sente succhiare e stringersi così tanto attorno al suo cazzo che sa di non voler durare ancora molto. Potrebbe, con un certo impegno, ma davvero non vuole. Preferisce abbandonarsi all’orgasmo feroce che Lauro sembra rincorrere. Lui e quelle labbra da pompinaro, così gonfie e audaci, che gli ballano instancabili sul cazzo neanche fosse ricoperto di zucchero. Edo getta la testa all’indietro, e il piacere si addensa così all’improvviso che quasi non riesce a restare in piedi. Ringrazia di essere appoggiato al mobiletto da trucco, ci si aggrappa con entrambe le mani fino a sbiancarsi le nocche. Ha una tempesta di vento nei polmoni, e poi “porca troia, Lauro” è il tuono che li scuote. Viene in un paio di schizzi decisi, tutt’altro che timidi, che spariscono in una gola pronta per lui, caldissima. E Lauro continua a guardarlo anche dopo, quando si stacca da lui con le guance congestionate e macchie di rossetto ovunque, pegno di ogni bacio rubato. Si rialza in silenzio, tutto braccia che si allungano in cerca di una collisione morbida con Edoardo, e scioglie la bocca contro la sua. Edo fa scivolare una mano fra i loro corpi, impugna l’erezione di Lauro da sopra i pantaloni. I suoi gemiti grondano sesso, lo stordiscono, Edo sente già le ginocchia traballare, la gravità che le spinge irresistibilmente verso il pavimento e-

_Toc toc toc_. Quel suono maledetto. L’ultimo che avrebbero voluto evocare. “Raga, il taxi sta qua fuori.”

“Ma li mortacci sua.” Lauro impreca col fiato che ancora accarezza le labbra di Edoardo, e la fronte che si scontra piano piano con la sua.

“Che hai detto frate’?” domanda Marco dal corridoio.

Il collo di Lauro compie una mezza torsione verso la porta chiusa. “Niente, niente.” alza la voce stavolta, tagliando corto su ulteriori lamentele. “Mo arrivamo!” 

Le dita di Edo non si fermano però, e Lauro con estrema fatica si obbliga a prendergli il polso. La frequenza del suo battito comunica quanta voglia gli sia rimasta di lui, perfettamente speculare a tutto quello che Lauro vuole fargli. “Andiamo a casa mia.” propone allora, con Edo che annuisce e sospira in un ultimo, insistente bacio.

Mentre Lauro si strofina una salviettina bagnata sul viso per cancellare le tracce del loro incontro clandestino, Edo si tira su i pantaloni. Lauro gli porge un’altra salviettina ed è quando Edoardo si volta per pulirsi che lo specchio gli rimanda un’immagine che lo fa sorridere. “Guarda qua, m’hai sbavato tutta la maglia. Manco Mina, oh!” si diverte ad appurare, scuotendo la testa.

Le piccole chiazze di saliva sembrano quasi un test di Rorschach. Al momento Lauro non ci vede assolutamente nulla di casto. “Non me pareva che te dispiacesse così tanto.” replica, con la civettuola convinzione di chi ha appena ingoiato. Si dirige verso l’appendiabiti, che gli restituisce oltre al suo anche il cappotto di Edo. Lo tende alle spalle dell’altro, aspetta che Edo infili le braccia nelle maniche e lo fa girare su se stesso come una bambolina su un piedistallo. Sempre come una bambolina, lo veste, chiudendogli i lembi coloratissimi di ecopelliccia sul petto. Tira su la cerniera, liscia il colletto ampio, poi rimira il proprio operato. “Tie’, a posto, ‘na sciccheria. ‘Nnamo a posare il culo su quel taxi, va’.”

“Ma quanto ce vo’ p’ariva’ a casa tua da qua?”

“Eh, tipo ‘na quarantina di minuti?” Il broncio di Lauro comunica con precisione il suo disappunto nel calcolare la distanza. Saranno quaranta minuti di una lentezza esagerata, già lo sa. “A questo punto non posso garantire di non traumatizzare quel pover’uomo scopandoti sui suoi lindi sedili. O almeno spero, che siano lindi.”

“Seeeh, inzozzare la proprietà privata altrui, seeeh.”

* * *

Alla fine è un minimo senso del pudore a spuntarla. Come riescano a conservarlo, con le dita che cercano senza sosta quelle dell’altro sul sedile posteriore del taxi, è un vero mistero. Si fanno bastare quelle carezzine delicate, caute, da pischelli innamorati. Perfino spostando delicatamente i polpastrelli sul dorso della mano di Lauro, a Edo il cuore fa i salti mortali nel petto. Quelli da ninja a cui si dedica lui stesso quando si annoia e ha bisogno di far esplodere la propria energia repressa. Se lo immagina proprio, quel piccolo potentissimo bastardo che gli pompa il sangue nelle vene e telegrafa i bpm della sua musica, oh sì. Riesce quasi a vederlo mentre rotea su se stesso così in fretta che niente finisce fuori posto e il suo corpo continua a funzionare, se non per quella fitta al miocardio che indugia un po’ troppo a lungo ogni volta che Lauro è tremendamente vicino ma lui non può davvero toccarlo.

Lauro, a un certo punto, gira la mano. Fa coincidere i loro palmi, chiude le dita fra quelle di Edoardo, e accavalla le gambe in maniera strategica per nascondere il misfatto. Giusto in caso il tassista decida di dare una poco professionale occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore. Ci sono frammenti della sua vita che Lauro ha rivelato senza pudore, per onestà, per mancanza di malizia. L’ha fatto con il candore di un bambino e la maturità di uno che ha voluto crescere prima del tempo, senza pentirsi. Per questo si è visto scagliare addosso pregiudizi, sputi, sentenze. Sapeva che sarebbe successo, perché nessuno meglio di lui conosce le brutture dell’uomo. Proprio perché preparato, Lauro è sopravvissuto a ogni ingiuria, ogni bugia, ogni storpiatura. La verità del suo rapporto con Edoardo però è uno dei tasselli del puzzle che non è disposto a esporre. La vuole mettere al riparo dallo sguardo del mondo, perché la sua natura non è questionabile. Ha baciato donne e uomini, ha scopato chiunque. Non ha mai tenuto nessuno per mano che non avesse anche amato. E non ha mai amato nessuno al pari di Edoardo, Polaris in Orsa Minore. Non permetterà a un anonimo annoiato di mettere la purezza del loro legame alla gogna.

Perfino nell’urgenza di una scopata messa in pausa per quasi un’ora, comunque, Lauro non dimentica l’educazione. Si rasenta senz’altro la beatificazione, per roba del genere. Arrivati a destinazione infatti, paga il tassista con un sorriso gentile - gli lascia anche la mancia - e lo ringrazia. Edo fa lo stesso e lo segue fuori dal taxi. Oltrepassata la portineria, è una finta nonchalance quella che li vede sparire nell’ascensore. Lauro prende praticamente a pugni il tasto del quarto piano.

La chiave che scatta nella toppa dona loro un nuovo senso di sicurezza. Qui nessuno potrà interromperli. L’appartamento di Lauro tace, odora perennemente di nuovo. Del resto è casa, ma solo di passaggio. Va bene così, perché “casa” per Lauro è qualcosa di diverso. È sempre Edoardo ad aprire _quella_ porta, a far entrare aria e luce dalle finestre. Tutto quello che deve fare è cingere Lauro come se potesse sposarlo, non importa dove si trovino, e la casa è fatta, solida sulle sue fondamenta.

Escono dai vestiti senza dirsi niente. In macchina hanno chiacchierato freneticamente di qualsiasi stronzata passasse loro per la testa, per ingannare un tassista che di amanti ne avrà riconosciuti fin troppi. Adesso non c’è bisogno di riempire un silenzio nel quale sono a proprio agio. Lauro porta a Edoardo un bicchiere d’acqua, poi passa per il bagno. Quando torna e traccia i lineamenti scolpiti del suo viso in punta di dita, Lauro ha i palmi che profumano di sapone. A occhi chiusi, Edoardo ci strofina il naso, si sente tranquillo. Respira quelle note agrumate, pulite, annidate nel tepore della pelle di Lauro, e la voglia di arrendersi a lui si manifesta con un picco di dolore insopportabile.

Lauro lo distingue netto nel modo in cui il suo viso si contrae. La sua espressione accende in lui un senso di protezione che non sa bene come esternare. Le parole gli vengono facili ma non sa cos’altro fare, per Edoardo, che non abbia già fatto. “Adesso te ‘nchiodo al letto, amore mi’.” lo avvisa, baciandogli l’angolo delle labbra dischiuse. “Hai capito? Ma me devi di’ de sì, lo devo senti’ da te.”

“Sì.” Edo mormora all’istante, con la voce assottigliata dall’opprimente necessità di essere scopato. “Sì, ti prego. Sì.” ripete, temendo che quel primo assenso biascicato possa essere scambiato per riluttanza. Si tratta di un riflesso irrazionale, che per un istante gli fa dimenticare che Lauro non l’avrebbe mai chiamata con nessun altro nome se non il suo. Lauro che sa, che sente, che conosce di Edoardo anche le gradazioni di desiderio capaci di sfuggire a Edoardo stesso.

Il letto li accoglie, le lenzuola accarezzano la schiena di Edo, e Lauro affonda nel materasso mentre avanza sopra di lui, ferino. Lauro indulge a un atto di pura ammirazione, le mani che dalle cosce divergono verso la croce tatuata sul ventre dell’altro e poi su, più su, solcando addominali intagliati con lo scalpello, e il petto glabro che si solleva col respiro. Sembra il David di Michelangelo, pensa. L’ideale, la perfezione, su quei fianchi potrebbe morire. La destra va a poggiarsi sul collo, senza stringere. Soltanto una promessa, un monito. Il sesso di Edoardo, già duro, è scosso da uno spasmo. Lauro lo aiuta a piegare le gambe contro il petto, gli chiede di tenerle ferme, spalancate per lui. Edoardo esegue. Da sotto le ginocchia gli porge i polsi, si lascia ammanettare, incastrare in una posizione di estrema vulnerabilità. Il cuoio è liscio e robusto a contatto con il calore che crepita in ogni angolo del suo corpo nudo. Il lubrificante invece è freddo, gli provoca una piccola risata a cui Lauro fa eco, complice e felicemente perso nel bagliore del suo sorriso.

Edoardo mormora la sua approvazione nel momento in cui l’indice bagnato si fa strada dentro di lui, e una pioggia di baci si posa all’interno della sua coscia. La facilità con cui Lauro riesce ad ammansire tutte le tensioni annidate nella sua muscolatura gli ripete quanto Edo si senta al sicuro con lui, e questo lo conforta. L’ironia sta nella nota convinzione di Edoardo di essere lui a prendersi cura di Lauro fuori dal letto, e assicurarsi che stia bene. Anche se Lauro insiste sul non averne bisogno, perché si lascia amare per volontà, mai per necessità. Ama, però, con la stessa spontaneità con cui respira.

A occhi chiusi Edoardo lo sente cercare il punto giusto, premere, massaggiare. “Cazzo, sì…” sospira, con quella sensazione di benessere che si espande fluida in ogni suo centro nervoso man mano che Lauro affina il _come_ e _dove_. Vorrebbe aprirsi di più, dirgli che può dargli tutto, fargli tutto. Se solo ricordasse come si articola un concetto appena più complesso di un’imprecazione. All’indice, Lauro aggiunge il medio. I suoi movimenti si alternano, mantenendo una dedizione in grado di tirargli fuori un gemito dopo l’altro. Edoardo non ne risparmia nemmeno uno. Glieli regala arrochiti, sporchi. Da troia.

La sensazione di vuoto che prova quando Lauro si allontana per pochi secondi lo disorienta. Si lamenta, invece Lauro ride. “Buono, amore mi’.” lo tranquillizza lui, versando altro lubrificante prima di penetrarlo di nuovo. Abbonda così tanto che ne finisce un po’ sul copriletto, ma chi se ne frega. “Ora va meglio.” mormora, le dita che slittano agilmente, viscide e veloci.

“Toccami. Ti prego, amore, ti prego.” Edoardo ansima, struggendosi, stringendosi attorno alle dita di Lauro. L’ulteriore pressione non fa che peggiorare ed esplodere il bisogno di averle _anche_ altrove. Le vuole sul cazzo, le vuole adesso. Deglutisce, ha le labbra già secche. La mancanza, troppo acuta, assorda ogni altro pensiero, è un urlo che vortica al chiuso senza mai librarsi nell’aria.

“Amo’, guardami.” risponde Lauro, la voce calma, autoritaria. Continua a scoparlo con le dita, a colpire la sua prostata. Non c’è pietà nella sua precisione. “Ti faccio venire così.”

Irrequieto, Edoardo si ritrova a strattonare la corta catena che tiene insieme le manette. “Lauro. Cazzo, non ci riesco. Ti prego.” lo implora, attraversato dalla stessa agonia che proverebbe se una lama sottile corresse sotto la sua pelle. È un graffio fantasma, arroventato, inciso nelle sue carni, e gli dice che se solo Lauro gli tirasse una sega verrebbe in un attimo, a fiotti. Edoardo ne ha così tanto bisogno che vede bianco. La immagina, gli sembra quasi di sentirla la stretta di quelle dita… e fa male, fa male perché non è reale.

“Shhhh, ce la fai. Sono qui. Sto qua, non ti lascio.” Il tono di Lauro s’intinge nel miele, gocciola lento fra le ferite invisibili di Edo. Gli prende delicatamente il mento, e il pollice raggiunge la falda soffice della sua bocca. “Guardami, Edoa’.” sussurra, più deciso, richiamando la sua attenzione. È sicuro che Edoardo possa riuscirci perché ha passato mesi a studiare la sensibilità del suo corpo, a prendere nota di come risponde, ma non vuole obbligarlo, non potrebbe mai. “Sai cosa devi dire. Mi basta una parola per levarti ‘sta roba.” spiega, un cenno del capo ai polsi dell’altro.

Sforzandosi di fare dei respiri ampi e distesi, Edoardo guarda Lauro in quei suoi occhi languidi, limpidi. Si fida di lui. Si è sempre fidato. Rabbrividisce non per il freddo né per la paura, ma annuisce, e torna a posare la testa sul cuscino. Non pronuncerà quella parola. Vuole essere bravo, vuole essere usato, consumato. Vuole obbedire, vuole Lauro, in qualsiasi modo Lauro decida di concedersi. Edoardo si pianta a fondo i polpastrelli nel retro delle cosce, divaricandosi meglio, come può. Va bene. Farà come dice lui. Si lascerà fottere come vuole Lauro. Il suo piacere gli appartiene. Questa consapevolezza, accentuata dalla mano di Lauro che si serra attorno alla sua gola, è un veleno che sente entrare in circolo e incendiargli le vene fino a evocare un senso di sottomissione totale.

Le dita di Lauro, a fondo dentro Edoardo, tornano ad arcuarsi. Averlo così, docile e volenteroso di compiacerlo, mette a dura prova il suo autocontrollo. Resistere, non scivolare dentro di lui col cazzo che reclama di essere soddisfatto da ore, è un atto di generosità. Un sacrificio, uno degli innumerevoli che Lauro è disposto a compiere per lui. Il polso inizia a dolere, ma la vanità gli impedisce di pescare un sex toy dal comodino. Stasera vuole essere solo lui a toccare l’uomo che ama. Osserva il corpo di Edoardo farsi elettrico, lo sente agitarsi sotto le sue attenzioni, rispondere agli impulsi come uno strumento finemente accordato. Gli comprime la carotide, bloccando la corsa dell’ossigeno quel che basta per vedere Edoardo perdere quanta poca lucidità gli sia rimasta. “Stupendo. Sei stupendo, cazzo. Vorrei che te vedessi così…” 

E lo è, con quella piccola scia perlacea che gli adorna il sesso come un gioiello, e gli occhi lucidi, arrossati, che si ancorano a quelli di Lauro nella tortura di un orgasmo troppo difficile. Lui non distoglie neppure per un istante lo sguardo da quel viso rovinato dall’estasi, non si perde le lacrime che scappano fra le ciglia abbassate. Muore dalla voglia di sfilare le dita e scoparlo come un animale, ma dalle contrazioni che risucchiano le sue falangi sa che Edoardo è davvero vicino. Batte contro con la sua prostata con cadenza serrata, aumenta la presa sul collo. Appena di più, dove serve. Anche la testa di Lauro si è ormai svuotata, come un cassetto il cui contenuto viene rovesciato senza riguardo sul pavimento. Ha il cazzo che pulsa in maniera febbrile per il bisogno di affondare in una strettura bollente, ma non si lascia distrarre. Quest’orgasmo è di Edoardo. Vuole sentirlo urlare. “Vieni, amo’. Fammi sentire. Mio, sei mio.”

Glielo ordina, lo fa diventare un dovere. Uno a cui Edoardo non saprebbe fisicamente opporsi perché è la voce di Lauro a impartirlo. Suo, è suo. Si inarca, gridando, e l’onda violenta, altissima, che lo trascina lontano dura così a lungo che lo strema. Non ha mai provato niente del genere, e sembra non finire. Nemmeno mentre si lascia andare a dei veri e propri singhiozzi di sollievo quando Lauro, fulmineo, gli toglie le manette. Quando gli dice che è stato bravissimo. Quando gli bacia le labbra arse dalla disperazione e ci soffia sopra le ultime parole che Edoardo si aspettava di ascoltare. “Scommetto che ce n’hai un altro, amore mi’.” lo incoraggia Lauro, accarezzandogli la fronte, scostando qualche ciocca umida di capelli. “Che dici? Un altro, per me?”

La verità è che Edoardo non lo sa, non lo sa, cazzo. Il cuore gli palpita così forte che lo sente ovunque, il sapore del sangue un retrogusto metallico che gli impedisce di parlare. Un altro orgasmo, quando sta ancora tremando per il precedente? Cristo, Lauro ha delle fiamme negli occhi da cui si farebbe divorare vivo. Sì, sì, un altro. Vuole farlo. Vuole darglielo. Con gli zigomi rigati di lacrime, annuisce ancora. “Ti- ti amo.” riesce a balbettare.

“Lo so.” Il sorriso di Lauro si allarga, serafico. “Anch’io.”

Edoardo segue i comandi non verbali di Lauro, l’inequivocabilità dei suoi gesti, dell’indice che gli fa capire di girarsi. Aiutato dalle sue braccia che l’accompagnano con riguardo, Edoardo si sistema. Sprofonda la guancia nel cuscino e solleva i fianchi, divarica le cosce. Per l’ennesima volta nel giro di un paio d’ore. L’incastro naturale, scorrevole di Lauro dentro di lui gli impedisce di cedere alle lusinghe della vergogna. Sono fatti per questo, per stare insieme, l’uno nell’altro.

Lauro, lasciandogli il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione, fa scorrere una mano lungo il ripido pendio della sua schiena, dalle natiche al centro della spina dorsale, poi al contrario. I polpastrelli disegnano graffi che spariscono come disegni sulla sabbia, lavati dalla marea. L’altra mano, soltanto adesso, pompa lentamente l’erezione ancora turgida di Edo. Lauro inizia a muovere i fianchi, costruendo un ritmo regolare. Nessuno dei mugolii, nessuna delle parole stanche e confuse del suo uomo è quella che lo costringerebbe a fermarsi. Lauro apprezza lo sforzo, lo ricompensa con uno schiaffo sul culo. Quest’impronta rimane, rossa e sfrontata. Sa che lo sta stimolando più del dovuto, che Edoardo fa fatica a reggersi sulle ginocchia, e avere il permesso di ridurlo così è il suo delirio di onnipotenza preferito. Lo sente fremere ancora, portato al limite. Lo sente gemere, impedirsi di piangere perché tutto quello che lui gli sta dando è troppo e troppo poco. Lauro lo scopa più veloce, a scatti crudeli, profondi. Vuole godere di ogni spinta che Edoardo ricambia venendogli incontro. Vuole godere di ogni centimetro che gli abbraccia il cazzo come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare. Lo schiaffeggia di nuovo, “Sei stretto, quanto cristo sei stretto” gli dice. Edoardo gli chiede di venirgli dentro. Lo prega, ancora e ancora. A Lauro mancano poche spinte per farlo, ma “Sul mio cazzo devi venire.” ringhia, perché non rimangano dubbi sulle sue priorità. “Come ‘na puttana, Edoa’.”

“La’-” Edoardo esala. Pieno di lui, con le dita di Lauro chiuse attorno al cazzo, si ritrova a mordere il cuscino, a soffocare l’urlo che si libera assieme al suo orgasmo. Le cosce sfinite dalle convulsioni cedono, si accasciano sul materasso. Lauro, schiacciato sopra di lui, lo impala un’ultima volta con la rabbia di un’attesa troppo lunga e finalmente lo inonda, lo marchia dall’interno. Respira forte contro la nuca di Edoardo, esausto. Poco più sotto, poco più tardi, pianta un bacio. Ne fioriscono altri tre.

_2017\. Non gli capita troppo spesso di vedere Lauro dormire. Di solito, quando la loro insonnia creativa non coincide, è comunque Edo ad addormentarsi per primo. Osservandolo per qualcosa come dieci anni, Edoardo ormai ha capito che certe notti Lauro sembra avere dei pensieri nella testa che assomigliano a pipistrelli impazziti. Un battito d’ali continuo, uno stridio fastidioso che impedisce il sonno. Se gli chiede di condividerli con lui, tipo vabbè, me ne piglio metà di ‘sti pipistrelli incazzati così magari si calmano e ti lasciano stare, Lauro ne diventa geloso. Almeno, questa è la spiegazione che Edoardo si è fabbricato. ‘Forse li vuole conservare per le canzoni,’ si diceva, ‘il solito poeta maledetto’. Lauro a lui non ha mai raccontato chissà quali cazzate, ma Edoardo non si prende in giro: gli ha sempre tenuto nascosto qualcosa._

_Per qualche ragione, stasera i pipistrelli sono taciturni. Appesi a testa in giù, riposano anche loro. Lauro si è addormentato all’aperto, sulla stessa sdraio da cui poco prima ha combattuto la terribile guerra dei cubetti di ghiaccio, che passerà alla storia per la sua totale assenza di sangue. “‘na principessa proprio.” giudica Edo, in un sussurro per non svegliarlo. Anche se è tardo agosto, l’umidità dell’aria non promette nulla di buono e, a giudicare dalla posizione assurda del collo di Lauro, il mattino dopo potrebbe significare, in sequenza: acciacchi, lamentele, isteria collettiva. Per carità._

_‘Ma quanto cazzo sei alto, Lauretto mio.’ pensa, mentre lo tira su di peso e Lauro come una sposina ubriaca gli finisce addosso, manichino snodato col sonno profondo. Fra una bestemmia e l’altra, tutte silenziose, Edoardo riesce a farlo passare dalla porta e lo adagia sul letto._

_“Hmm, grazie.” bisbiglia la Bella Addormentata, senza aprire gli occhi. “Ti amo.”_

_Uno sparo, dritto al cuore. Eccolo, il sangue. Edoardo si porta una mano sul petto, poi sulla bocca per impedirsi di domandare. Nella sua vita è appena entrata Valentina, con lei sta cercando di andare avanti da quello che non ha ancora trovato le palle di ammettere. Questa notte, però, Lauro l’ha colpito a morte. ‘Ti amo’. Edoardo non ha idea di come riuscirà ad addormentarsi ora che sa di volerglielo sentir dire per sempre._

Una parte piuttosto remota di Edoardo gli suggerisce che dovrebbe alzarsi, andare a farsi una doccia. Ha addosso il sudore di un concerto e quello di tre orgasmi. Il problema è che dopo tutte queste cose non riuscirebbe a muoversi neppure se implodesse il mondo. Cazzo. Starà invecchiando? Forse se qualcuno gli desse una mano… 

“Tigre, ce la facciamo una doccia?”

Lauro ridacchia nel sentirsi appellare in quel modo. Edo aveva cominciato a chiamarlo così per scherzo, per prenderlo in giro quando si era fatto quel tatuaggio _da vero duro_ , e alla fine il soprannome era rimasto, relegato ai momenti di privacy assoluta. A oggi non lo sa ancora nessuno, è uno dei loro segreti meglio conservati. Perché l’avessero sempre tenuto lontano dagli altri anche quando ancora non erano una coppia è un interrogativo che - secondo Edoardo - ha una sola possibile risposta: il subconscio arriva dove la ragione non vuole. Nel suo caso, sicuramente, gli anni passati a svegliarsi col cazzo in tiro perché aveva sognato che Lauro glielo succhiava avrebbero dovuto quantomeno far suonare un campanello d’allarme. Invece no, lui no, imperterrito si ripeteva che succedeva soltanto perché Lauro, a volte, era così femmina da mandarlo in confusione. A ripensarci adesso, quella scusa gli sa di un ridicolo allucinante.

“Cinque minuti e c’alziamo, amo’.” mormora Lauro. Ora come ora, osserva Edoardo, più che una tigre sembra un gattino. Se ne sta tutto rannicchiato su un fianco, una mano sotto il cuscino e l’altra a disegnargli arabeschi distratti sulla schiena. Ha gli occhi socchiusi, innamorati, belli come l’inverno quando hai qualcuno da abbracciare forte.

Edoardo si avvicina ancora un po’, per baciargli il naso e farsi avviluppare dal suo calore, fra gambe e braccia che marcano il territorio. Al solito. Anche come felino di più domestica natura, Lauro non può che vantare artigli affilati. A Edoardo sta benissimo. Perfino dall’alto del suo ego, Lauro lo possiede senza limitarlo, senza imporgli un ruolo subalterno. Non lo fa mai stare un passo indietro ma al suo fianco, sempre. Con quella capacità - che hanno raffinato nel tempo - di spogliarsi di qualsiasi cosa e restare anima contro anima, anche da vestiti.

“E così hai detto che mi ami. Davanti a tutti.” Stupito dalle sue stesse parole, dal suo voler ricalcare un avvenimento tanto emotivo, Edoardo si prepara a ricevere in cambio del sarcasmo.

“Te volevo da’ un motivo per ricordarti di stasera. Me sa che alla fine te n’ho dati- Aspe’...” Lauro strizza un occhio, finge di concentrarsi per contare sulle dita.

“Quanto cazzo sei scemo, se meritamo proprio io e te.” Edoardo fa per voltarsi, svicolare dalla sua presa, ma non trattiene una risata. Lauro non lo lascia andare. Anzi, lo bacia. Edo si lascia schiudere la bocca, intrappolare la lingua. Una prigione dolce, decisamente confortevole. “Tanto niente batterà mai quella volta che me l’hai detto nel sonno. Me so’ sentito mori’, non puoi capire.” sospira, poi.

“Ma che stai a di’?”

L’espressione sgomenta di Lauro non ha prezzo. Edoardo non sapeva nemmeno di averne la forza, eppure continua a ridere. “No vabbè, ma che davvero non te l’ho mai raccontato?”

**Author's Note:**

> Siete arrivati fin qui? Siete ancora svegli?  
> Avete sopportato l'imbarazzo del mio smut fino in fondo?  
> Complimenti. E soprattutto grazie per la pazienza e il tempo che mi avete dedicato ❤︎
> 
> Spero, con tutto il cuore, che questa storia non fosse così terribile come il mio cervellino complessato mi suggerisce.  
> A presto, forse :')


End file.
